<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SDS无差】The angel is watching you（又名：闪婚） by sea_cucumber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875359">【SDS无差】The angel is watching you（又名：闪婚）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_cucumber/pseuds/sea_cucumber'>sea_cucumber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_cucumber/pseuds/sea_cucumber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>就像妈妈说的那样，天使会照看他们，祝福他们的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【SDS无差】The angel is watching you（又名：闪婚）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>在他们真插进去之前我是不分攻受的。<br/>这篇文是因为我扫文时候看到一个文里的小卡说可以给兄弟俩主婚，又和喵讨论卡到底怎么判断兄弟俩是在祈祷，如果他们安全词用cas小卡会不会飞过来，就有了这个沙雕文。<br/>PS：那个写小卡说要主婚的文我找不到了，有谁记得请告诉我。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我，上帝的天使，奉天父之名，宣布你们缔结婚姻。任何人都不能把你们分开。阿门。”Castiel摊开双手，略垂下头祈祷着。床头灯墙上映出巨大的黑色的翅膀倒影。</p><p>“搞什么Cas！”Dean急匆匆地蹬上牛仔裤，把一团衣服丢到Sam身上。Castiel抬起头，扫视着Dean，最后停留在过长的裤脚上。Dean叹了口气，勉强把脚从Sam的裤腿里伸出来，系上裤子。Sam则坐在床上，用被单裹着自己，像个要被强奸的小处女。</p><p>“Dean，你向我祷告，我来应许你的请求。”Castiel对上Dean的目光，转而盯着他肩上的手印。</p><p>Sam看向他哥，眉头紧皱，像是遭到了巨大的背叛。Dean一屁股坐在床边，把脸埋在手里低声咒骂着什么。Sam看向天使，希望得到更多解释。天使歪歪头，眨着蓝眼睛，困惑不已，那对巨大翅膀的影子还在墙上，但垂下去了一些，在墙角处弯折。那让Sam想站起来去摸摸那里到底有什么——如果不是Dean穿走了他的裤子的话。</p><p>一阵沉默后，Sam决定在Castiel飞走前先开口：“所以Dean向你祈祷了什么？”</p><p>“你亲吻了我的掌印，Dean说‘Cas那个混蛋不知道会怎么说，他会不会把我们烧成灰烬。’然后你说，‘那我们就不让他知道。’，并和Dean接吻。”Castiel皱着眉头复述，似乎不明白重复这个的意义。</p><p>“那他妈的不是个祷告Cas！”Dean猛地站起来，冲着天使发火：“我们只是提到了你，当我说‘不知道你会怎么说’的时候，意思是我不希望你知道。他妈的蠢翅膀。”</p><p>Castiel耸了耸肩：“我觉得我的翅膀还好，它们羽翼丰满，尽管你们的凡胎肉眼无法看到它本身的样子。”墙上的影子跟着煽动了几下，然后消失了。</p><p>Dean似乎被击败了，他煽动了几下嘴唇，坐回床上。Sam坐直身体，被单掉到腰间露出他精壮的上半身，他仍旧皱着眉，试图理解这一切。Dean侧头看了看他兄弟，拍拍他的上臂，告诉他放弃吧天使就是一群蠢货。</p><p>Sam仍旧不依不饶：“那，Cas，你为什么要宣布我们结婚？”</p><p>Castiel露出了更加疑惑的表情：“Dean想知道我会对你们的行为产生什么反应，问我会不会把你们烧成灰烬。于是我来回答他。”</p><p>“你的反应就是给我们主婚，他妈的Castiel，我们是兄弟！”Dean吼道，然后忽然又泄气了，“我以为你们会很介意乱伦。”</p><p>“你们正在准备交媾，所以你们应该结婚，这样就可以在上帝和天使的祝福下交媾。”Castiel解释道，像是在解释为什么人需要呼吸一样不屑：“你们都是亚当和夏娃的后代，是上帝的孩子，是彼此的兄弟姐妹，这有什么差别吗？”</p><p>“那也没有证婚人，这不合规！”Dean据理力争。Sam看向Dean的眼神像是受到了伤害，Dean给了弟弟一个“这不是针对你”的眼神。</p><p>Castiel歪歪头，翅膀再次闪现了一下，发出呼啦一声，无声地告诉他们天使为你们做主不用担心。</p><p>Dean长长地叹了口气，像是耗尽耐心的老师对待怎么都算不对1+1的学生一样。Sam的嘴角因为憋笑而抽搐，脸颊上挤出了小酒窝。他尽量露出不带任何嘲讽意义的微笑，对天使说：“感谢你的祝福Castiel，但我想我们就不需要天使闹洞房*了。”</p><p>“祝你们幸福。”Castiel竟然听懂了这个暗喻，呼啦一下飞走了。</p><p>Dean转向Sam：“我没有不想——你知道，我只是对他给我们主婚这件事感到惊讶。”</p><p>“我知道，Dean，”Sam拉过他哥，吻上对方，“也许我们该继续，在天使的祝福下。”</p><p>“但愿他是真的飞走了，你知道，就是那个谁。”Dean在Sam唇边呢喃。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>